Tracey (The Letter)
by MimiDavis
Summary: chap 4 up: a confused Tracey, a hyper Roger, a jealous Mimi and a little bit more... and it's even longer than my first ones (I think!)
1. Mrs. Perfect

Disclaimer: nope, not mine, I wish they were but all characters except for Tracey belong to Jonathan Larson. Well, it's like a half a year or so after Rent… Rogers Pov. Please R&R.  
  
The Letter – chapter one – Miss Perfect  
  
  
  
3pm… maybe I should get up, still half asleep I head for the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning Roge" Mark, I didn't even notice him.  
  
"Mornin'" I mumble, hell, I just got up, it's not like I'm awake or anything.  
  
"Hey! You don't want to ask me what I've done last night?" nope, I want a shower, then I can talk.  
  
"Okay, what've you done last night, filming?" that sounded meaner then I wanted to but he knows I'm not a morning person, no, not even at 3 pm.  
  
"I met someone" okay, coffee instead of shower, this is probably going to be a long story,  
  
and hey, Mark met someone, sheesh Davis; he's your best friend you're supposed to be happy for him.  
  
"Really… so you got laid?" okay, good for him  
  
"She's not that kind of girl"  
  
"Oh, so this is 'I met someone and it could be serious'?" okay, good for him too, but he really needs to get laid.  
  
"I don't know, I've just, I feel like I know her forever. She's smart, funny. she's that girl that'd never go out with me."  
  
Yeah, so screw it and let me have my shower! Shit, did I say that? good I didn't…  
  
"So does miss perfects have a name?" that sounds better, still sarcastic but better…  
  
"Tracey" Tracey, baaaaaad name, shit, get it out of your mind Davis, concentration on…  
  
"Roge?" …Mark  
  
"Huh?" he didn't say my name, did he?  
  
"You're listening at all?" oh yeah, he was talking to me.  
  
"Yeah, sure I was just…" oops, " so how did you meet her?"  
  
"Collins wanted to meet me at the bookstore and I was waiting and she came in looking for any Kerouac book but no-one came to help her. So we started talking and Collins didn't show up so we went to the Life." He shrugs, cute.  
  
Can I get my shower now? Why is he so excited anyways? Didn't he just say she was that kind of girl that'd never go out with him?  
  
"So… you're seeing her again?"  
  
"Tomorrow 8pm" Oh so it's that she'd never go out with me but she does kind of she'd never go out with me... I got it. Tomorrow, something was tomorrow, I have a gig, sure, something else, oh Maureen's back in town.  
  
"You forgot"  
  
"I forgot what?" wow! He doesn't remember she's coming back. He's not thinking about her right now. Big wow!  
  
"Maureen and Joann are coming back tomorrow and planning a 'family get- together' at the life."  
  
"Oh shoot, guess I'll just bring her along." Yeah right…  
  
"That girl must really like you to stay after that."  
  
" Well, Mimi stayed with you" oooops, he's getting mad. Play nice Roge…  
  
" Yeah but Mimi's that kind of girl" okay, that wasn't nice but it was a point I guess, at least he should up.  
  
"Well, maybe you're right, I'll just call her" just call her, Mark and 'just calling' a girl, funny "don't you have a gig that night?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's earlier, so I'll just come over after it" No way Pookie, you're going to see Maureen, no way out. No 'but Roge' excuses this time. "So what does she look like?"  
  
"Like a weird blond, kind of wavy-curly-messy, but cute, blue eyes" okay, I had enough.  
  
"Well, sounds pretty good" shower…  
  
"She's perfect Roge, and I have a date with her" I haven't seen him that excited since he started dating Maureen, well, maybe I'm just tired…  
  
"But she's not a drama queen or anything, is she?" just making sure, not like I don't care bout my best friend.  
  
"No, as far as I know she works at any Chinese fast food place." Well, that's something to be proud of.  
  
"Soo, she's from New York?" just making sure…  
  
"San Francisco, I think, she just moved here" no LA, good, it's not her, dumb to even think so…  
  
"Cool" is this conversation over anytime soon?  
  
"Guess I should call her before she leaves for work"  
  
"Yeah" I get up to finally get to that nice cold water. Wait a minute, Mark not scared of calling her? Weird. I hear him dialing then dropping the phone immediately.  
  
"Maybe I should call her later" okay, I was really worried there for a sec…  
  
"I thought she works later…" how often did we have this conversation before? Oh yeah, I stopped counting. Now he tries to find any excuse…  
  
"Yeah but…" there it is.  
  
"Call her Mark!"  
  
  
  
please review, even if you think the story is the crappiest RentFic you've ever read, then just tell me that… 


	2. Tracey

Disclaimer: still not mine  
  
Last chapter before it gets interesting … it's 2 days later, and this time he's drunk (next chapter's gonna be more interesting sorry, just have to walk my way there…)  
  
The letter --- chapter 2 --- Tracey (Rogers Pov)  
  
  
  
"Hi!" I try to walk straight, shit, everyone's still here.  
  
"Hey Roge" I stumble over the nonexistent doorstep, great, Marks new girlfriend must think I'm a freaking idiot, well I told him not to bring her so soon.  
  
"Well, that explains why you're late…" okay, they got me, fuck. Mimi's here. I've hardly seen her the last days and I'm drunk, at least it looks like Tracey has already left…  
  
"The guys talked me into staying, sorry" well, yeah, something like that.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Is she mad? Think Davis, when did you screw up … well, we go downstairs her apartment. I still can't think of anything, I'm drunk, I don't wanna fight…  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to be alone with you, haven't seen you that much lately" she's not mad, scared me…  
  
"I know" and it sucks, yup. I don't like talking about this, I'm drunk! No serious converyouknowwhat, drunk…  
  
"Hey, you've missed Marks girlfriend." There we go  
  
"…Tracey…" shit, I really had too much,  
  
"She's cute"  
  
"Yeah" fuck, I just said that?  
  
"Gosh, Roge, you really had too much." Great, she's laughing at me… funny… something's moving in my tummy, no good, too much beer. My mouth tastes funny, better go… she's in my way, go around, okay…  
  
--- 5 minutes later ---  
  
"You're okay?" well, I just puked everything I ate the last two days  
  
"Yeah, better" I think this is the first time she's seen me this drunk, sorry babe…  
  
"Here, water?" hmmm, she's so cute when she tries to help, I'm drunk and I smell like puke so that's not a really good thing…  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You can be glad she was already gone. First Mark was really pissed that you weren't there but I guess now he's pretty glad she left before you came." What? Sorry…  
  
"Huh?  
  
"Tired?" bed sounds good…  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2.5 (week later)  
  
  
  
Here we go again, Maureen's planning a new show and everyone else has to jump up and do whatever she wants them to do… and since Mark finally seems to be over her who can work now… me. At least I just have to help her with her fucking lyrics, better than being her stage-idiot… why do I help her anyways? Oh yeah, she's a friend and since half of my band is sick and Mimi's helping her mom so I don't have anything else to do… great.  
  
"Roge?" what do you want now?  
  
"Yeah?" please tell me I can go home…  
  
"I'm gonna eat lunch with Joanne, can you figure out how to set up the stage hon?" sure 'hon' but you're not the only one that has to eat.  
  
"I already told you I have no fucking clue about all that shit"  
  
"Roge" she's pouting, great, I'm not Mark, I don't have a thing for you, pouting doesn't help…  
  
"Besides I need to talk to Collins before he's heading out of town, I've hardly seen him this time."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I can help you with your lyrics, okay, but that's all."  
  
"Be selfish than!" great now she's pissed  
  
"Bye" I grab my coat and just get the hell out of there, Maureen is bad enough, mad Maureen is lethal.  
  
  
  
I bump into Collins just around the corner  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to save you" thanks, you're a little late…  
  
"I don't know how Mark or Joanne can stand having a relationship with that girl, she'd drive me nuts."  
  
"Yeah, same here, so what've you been up to these days?"  
  
"Just, rehearsing with the band, helping Maureen…" spending no time with my friends, not even Mimi…  
  
"How's the band going?"  
  
"Okay, I guess, right now everyone's sick but we're doing pretty good."  
  
"Hey, you're down for lunch?" food, sounds good…  
  
"Sure, so, where are you going next?"  
  
"WSU, Seattle"  
  
"What the fuck do you want in Seattle?!" yeah, what the…  
  
"About the only university that hasn't expelled me yet" well, yeah, that could be true…  
  
"So guess we won't see you that often then."  
  
"Hey! Who's the one that saw me maybe three times in the last 2 weeks?" that would be me  
  
"Yeah, now ask me how often I saw Mimi"  
  
"Not going too well with you two?"  
  
"I don't know, just both have a lot to do"  
  
"And you still haven't met your best friends girlfriend" shame on me, yeah…  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Talking bout the devil, that's her" he's pointing somewhere, shit! What the fuck is she doing here!  
  
  
  
-- (Collins Pov)  
  
  
  
"Roger?" he's totally zoning out  
  
"Huh?" hello, she's cute but she's not that amazing  
  
"You can stop starring at her now."  
  
"What?" he's turning around, gosh, I haven't seen him that pale since, like, never, I think  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, you know, I should better get back to work" what the fuck is going on?  
  
He's taking of to their apartment  
  
"Hey, work's the other way!"  
  
"I, ah, just have to, ah, pick something up" weird… 


	3. Just out with friends

Disclaimer: okay, another try for an ending, hope this one is better, well, it's not the end but just the way it'll go if it ain't too bad… please tell me. Well, Tracey's mine, the other's aren't… I know it's short… next one will be longer. Roge's Pov, again  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – out with friends  
  
  
  
What the fuck is she doing here? The stairs up to the loft had never seemed so long before, shit, why did no one tell me she's here. His number, last time I called was way too long ago, it has to be somewhere. Adressbook, that's it, okay…  
  
"Davis residence" he still sounds the same…  
  
"Hi, this is Roger" am I supposed to apologize for not calling for, well, years. "Is Tracey around?" I know she's not, just checking if you know where she is.  
  
"She's out with friends right now. So how are you these days?" out with friends yeah… right, and I'd have called earlier if I wanted to talk to you.  
  
"I'm okay, can you tell me when she will be back?" now what's he gonna say to that…  
  
"I don't know. Why do you want to talk to her?" He's nervous, I can fucking hear it, but he has no clue that I fucking know where she is.  
  
"She just asked me to give her some information about NYU for a friend of hers." Wonder if they still believe I actually go to college…  
  
"Oh. Well, she's" got ya… now what nice little lie will you tell me so you don't have to admit she ran away.  
  
"So how does College go for you?" sure daddy, college, always… good try to change the subject…  
  
"It's going okay, so how's Tracey doing?" back to the point, just fucking tell me… it's not like I don't know already.  
  
"She's" silence… wow, is he actually going to SAY it? "Roger, I, I think she ran away."  
  
What a surprise.  
  
"WHAT?!" hey, this is actually quite fun, okay, shouldn't make fun of my parents but he was fucking lying to me…  
  
"I haven't seen her for almost two weeks now." Two weeks, wow freak out daddy, if I didn't knew better I'd tell you she'd come back in a few days…  
  
"Wow, I mean, shit, did you tell mom? I mean, do you have any clue where she could be?" well I do"  
  
"I don't know where she could be" thought so "I asked all her friends but they didn't say anything. And… I didn't tell your mother yet, I somehow lost her phone number" now that's the cheapest excuse I ever heard. Sure… lost her number, I think with Tracey calling her every second day it's somewhere around.  
  
"I can give it to you if you need it." Yup, that I never call her doesn't mean I have the number.  
  
"No, I think I just found it." You got to be a pathetic old man since I last saw you…  
  
"Good, I really have to go, listen, I'm sure she'll come back in some days, I mean, most kids do… and… just tell her to call me back, okay?" I'm not gonna tell him where she is, she can work out of her own crap, she needs a phone, she can use mine, but that's all.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Do you have my number?" You better say you do, not that I ever wanted you to call…  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
"'kay, bye" till in another 5 years  
  
"Bye"  
  
Now I'll just have to find her, well, and tell Mark he's dating my little sister… 


	4. hello again

Disclaimer: okay, another chapter of my crappy fic ::grins and whispers:: the only reason I post this anyways is so the people that can actually write get all embarrassed about how crappy it is and post new chapters to their stories… Anyways, the characters aren't mine, maybe T is but that's all, and actually I stole her from myself…  
  
  
  
Okay Davis, take your coat so Mark doesn't kill you, take the keys so he doesn't make fun of you… keys… where are those damn things anyways?  
  
The phone's ringing, great… probably Marks fucking Mom telling him once more how great Cindy is.  
  
"Speeeaaaak."  
  
"Hey, it's me, uhm, Mark, if you're still there, I'll be a little late, sorry, kinda got stuck at work." It's T, damn, oh well, hi babe  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi, is Mark home?"  
  
"No, he left a while ago, probably out filming or something." Okay, she has no clue it's me "Sorry hon." Hehe, that should confuse her. I can see what's going on in her little weird head right now: 'Did that guy just call me hon? Who does he think he is…'  
  
"Sorry, but… who am I talking to?" Darn, sounds like she knows it's me, this could've been fun.  
  
"Guess?" damn, you can literally hear me grin, I hate when I talk that way…  
  
"Roge?"  
  
"Hey baby" Now comes the hard part; I don't even know what I'm supposed to do.  
  
"Hey, I mean, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you're in Santa Fe." God, is it that long since I've talked to her? I told them I'm back… I think.  
  
"The question is: what on earth is my lovely little sis doing in New York?" Oops, that sounded a little too sarcastic. I mean, not that I don't know.  
  
"I just…" yeah  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Since when do you know I'm here?"  
  
"I've just been stalking you for the last few days" She laughs, good, maybe it's not that bad. "Your fault if you come to MY hometown and start taking over my friends. Actually I saw you StMarks like an hour ago." Didn't she say she got stuck at work? Weird…  
  
"I just… what are you doing in Marks place anyway?"  
  
"I kind of happen to live here" Nice to know Mark never even bothered to mention me.  
  
"You're Marks Roger?" she seems surprised…  
  
"I wouldn't exactly say I'm 'his' but yeah."  
  
"Damn, listen I kinda have to go. It's like twenty minutes to the Life from here and I told Mark I'd meet him in five."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you there"  
  
"Roge" her 'you better not' voice… she's so cute when she gets mad or annoyed.  
  
"What?" Damn, I'm hyper, and she's laughing at me coz she fucking knows "please?"  
  
"Okay, you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"Sure, cool, see you then?" I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I feel like jumping around like a little kid right now.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll take me a while"  
  
"'Kay babe"  
  
"Okay… Roger?" wha? We're not done yet? "I missed you"  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" Mimi? Since when is she here  
  
"Wha? Hey, I didn't know you were…" here, she's mad, shit, what have I done now. Hell, she's just my sis. "That was, uh, Tracey"  
  
"Anything I should know?" Oh, yeah, she doesn't know T's my sis… Okay, I thin I'm grinning really idiotically right now, but  
  
"So you think this is fucking funny?! I don't think so and I'm pretty sure neither does Mark!" uh "Just tell me what the fuck is going on!" uh-oh, she's really mad, she's so cute when she gets, Anyways, I don't wanna fight. Well, there's no reason to fight.  
  
"Mimi, come here." Okay, now would be the time to stop grinning Davis.  
  
"No, fuck you!" maybe later… I'm dangerously close to cracking up…  
  
"She's my sister."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trace is my little sis, and I haven't seen her in years and I just found out it's her"  
  
" I feel kinda dumb now" uh, yeah, I would to, but… ouch, Davis, you don't think that way about your girlfriend.  
  
"We're okay?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
And the world is whole again. 


End file.
